Die drei Zeichen (Episode)
Die drei Zeichen (original Marked) ist die erste Folge der zweiten Staffel von Legend of the Seeker. Zusammenfassung Der Sieg Richards über Darken Rahl öffnete einen Riss im Schleier, ein Tor der Unterwelt zur Welt der Lebenden. Nicht nur die Angriffe aus der Unterwelt, sondern auch erstaunliche Neuigkeiten um seine tatsächliche Abstammung lassen ihn vor Entscheidungen großer Tragweite stehen. Handlung Vorsicht Spoiler! Wenn ihr diese Folge noch nicht gesehen habt, lest diesen Artikel lieber nicht! Spoiler zeigen Es beginnt in einer Stadt in den Midlands mit dem Sturz eines Monuments von Darken Rahl. Die ehemalige Köchin Martha und Rachel unterhalten sich über den großen Triumph des Suchers. In der Unterwelt brennen die magischen Feuer und leiden die Gepeinigten. Der Hüter der Unterwelt verlangt von Darken Rahl die Ehrerbietung und jener erhält den Dank für seinen Erfolg, denn sein Tod war kein Misserfolg, sondern der Beginn einer neuen Ära. Der Hüter ist sich sicher, dass niemand dem Tod entrinnen kann, also wird auch der Sucher ihm gehören. Darken Rahl ist sofort mit Begeisterung bei der Sache. Die Siegesfeier in Ehrengard ist feucht-fröhlich, lange und wird urplötzlich durch splitterndes Glas gestört. Ein Screeling taucht auf. Mit den bekannten Waffen, dem Schwert der Wahrheit oder dem Zaubererfeuer ist es nicht möglich das Wesen zu töten oder zu verletzen. Selbst einen Sturz in eine tiefe steinige Schlucht überlebt es unbeschadet. Die Spuren führen am nächsten Morgen zu dem Riss im Schleier. Dem Zugang von der Unterwelt zu der Welt der Lebenden, der Oberwelt. In Caras Tempel gibt es einen Aufruhr Trianas gegen Caras Vorherrschaft. Die Strafer haben noch Kraft und sie will ihren Eid gegenüber dem Haus Rahl nicht brechen. Cara hat zuvor bereits einen Vollversammlung der Schwestern des Strafers in den Tempel von Jandralyn einberufen. Bald machen sie sich auf den Weg. Während Zedd, Kahlan und Richard über die Folgen des Risses im Schleier debattieren, erhalten sie eine Nachricht. D'Haraner sind in der Stadt. Richard tritt diesen Söldnern vom Drachencorps gegenüber und fordert sie zum Rückzug auf. Sie jedoch verneigen sich vor ihm und beginnen eine Andacht. Sie sind gewillt ihm die Treue zu schwören, da er der rechtmäßige Nachkomme des Thrones vom Hause Rahl ist. Von Hauptmann Trimack erfahren sie die wahre Herkunft von Richard. Am Ende entscheidet sich Richard, diese Söldner als seine Diener anzuerkennen. Er nimmt sie mit auf Screelingjagd. In den Wäldern um Ehrengard, gibt es einen Zwischenfall mit Morwyn Bryer und seinen Männern vom Widerstand, der dem Hauptmann Trimack das Leben kostet. Sein Nachfolger ist Hauptmann Krilmark. Die Glocken Ehrengards, rufen sie in die Stadt zurück. Dort fand ein Überfall der Mord'Sith statt, die sieben Mädchen entführten. Die Mord'Sith unter Führung von Triana hatten die Herrschaft Caras beendet und sich aufgemacht neue Mädchen für die Ausbildung zu rekrutieren. Die Nähe des Suchers veranlasst sie, sich in die Flutenhöhle zurück zu ziehen. Ein Bote hat derweil dafür gesorgt, dass ein Schwadron des dritten Bataillons unter Führung von Hauptmann Frannick eintrifft. Er verbündet sich mit Triana, da er nicht gewillt ist die Herrschaft des Suchers als Lord Rahl anzuerkennen. Nachdem Richard kurze Überzeugungsarbeit leisten musste, waren die Männer seines Drachencorps bereit die Mord'Sith zu verfolgen. Sie finden als erste Cara, die sich ihnen mehr freiwillig als unfreiwillig anschließt. Ihre Informationen sind eine große Hilfe. Kahlan und Cara werden beordert in die Flutenhöhle von hinten einzudringen, während von Vorn ein Scheinangriff erfolgt. Zedd der auf dem Weg gen Aydindril ist, macht an einem Fluss kurze Rast, als er unerwarteten Besuch von Shota erhält. Sie erzählt ihm, wo er die Informationen findet, die er so dringend sucht. Von ihr erfährt er aber auch noch mehr. Etwas über das Fehlschlagen der Mission des Suchers Richard Cypher. Diese drei Zeichen werden meine Worte bestätigen: Zuerst wird Richard, die ihm zustehende Macht ablehnen, danach verbündet er sich mit der in Rot. Zuletzt trägt er das Zeichen von demjenigen der alles Leben zerstören will. Wenn du dann nicht handelst, wird der Hüter obsiegen und die Welt der Lebenden vom Reich der Toten verschluckt werden. Dies kann nur durch die Ernennung eines neuen Suchers umgangen werden. In der Schlucht vor der Felsenhöhle treffen die 15 mit Schwert und Schild ausgerüsteten Söldner auf 14 Mord'Sith, die mit Strafer und Bogen bewaffnet sind. Nach kurzem Disput erscheinen die 35 Söldner mit Hellebarden oder Schwert und Schild vom dritten Bataillon und nehmen Hauptmann Krilmark in die Zange. Während sie auf verlorenen Posten kämpfen, schinden sich Cara und Kahlan durch die Enge der Felsen, um in die Höhle vorzudringen. Der Kampf wird nicht besser, bis Richard mit den Rebellen als Verstärkung auftaucht. Das Blatt wendet sich. Die D'Haraner sind zu überrascht um gegen diese Kampfeswut stand zu halten. In der Höhle ist es für Cara und Kahlan ein Leichtes, die beiden Wachen auszuschalten. Cara erobert so einen Strafer für sich, dann stürzt sie sich in den Kampf, während Kahlan für die Sicherheit der Kinder sorgt. Als Triana die Niederlage erkennen muss, weil Richard gerade Hauptmann Frannick tötet, will sie sich zur Flucht wenden. Plötzlich steht sie vor Cara. Nach kurzen Zweikampf unterliegt sie und niemand spendet ihr den Atem des Lebens. In Ehrengard gibt es eine große Freude über die unversehrte Rückkehr der Mädchen. Doch der Zwist der zwischen den Rebellen und dem Drachencorps besteht, ist noch nicht beigelegt. Zu tief sind die Wunden und zu verschieden die Ansichten. Für Hauptmann Krilmark ist es eine Ehre für Lord Rahl zu sterben, während die Rebellen nur für den Sucher kämpfen. Zedd kommt unerwartet zeitig zurück, gerade um sich in die schwierige Situation einzumischen, als erneut ein Screeling auftaucht. Das Drachencorps geht in Angriffsformation, doch ihre Waffen sind machtlos. Richard steht nun auf dem alten Sockel des Monuments, unter ihm ist hier ein Brunnen zu sehen. Das Biest wird nun von Richard gerufen und dreht sich zu ihm um. Beide springen im selben Moment und landen im Wasserbecken. Richard ist schneller wieder heraus und Zedd hat genügend Zeit einen Eiszauber zu wirken. Sucht den Abt des Klosters von Ulrich, denn er trägt das Geheimnis des Steines nah am Herzen. So steht es im siebenten Codex von Sandragon. Ihr neues Reiseziel liegt also in entgegengesetzter Richtung zum Palast des Volkes. Richard entscheidet sich den Titel als Lord Rahl nicht anzunehmen. Zedd stutzt zum ersten Mal. Sein Überredungsversuch ist mehr halbherzig als überzeugend. Richard weiß, dass er zu viel Zeit benötigt, um die D'Haraner unter seiner Herrschaft zu vereinen. Er bedenkt auch die Vielen, die ihr Leben gaben gegen den Lord Rahl. Sein Entschluss ist unerschütterlich. Er sieht sich nicht als Lord Rahl, sondern als Richard Cypher – der Sucher. Kahlan ist nicht wirklich begeistert, davon nach Aydindril zu reisen und ihre Pflichten als Mutter Konfessor wahr zu nehmen. Sie gibt ihren Ängsten um Richard Ausdruck, als Cara auftaucht und sich in das Gespräch einmischt. Sie bietet ihm, mit der ihr eigenen Überlegenheit, ihre Dienste an. Er geht das Bündnis ein, woraufhin Zedd zum zweiten Mal stutzt. Zu viert machen sie sich nun auf den Weg gen Norden. Als sie an dem Fluss zu der Ecke kommen, wo Zedd auf Shota traf, eröffnet Kahlan dem Sucher ihre neuen Pläne. Sie will ihn begleiten, denn solange er noch der Sucher ist, braucht er seine Konfessor zur Seite. Eines Nacht, Richard hält gerade Wache am Lagerfeuer, flammt dieses auf und der Geist Darken Rahls erscheint. Dieser eröffnet ihm, dass er nicht dem Leben dient. Sein Kampf für Freiheit und Frieden verschlingt Menschenleben noch und noch. Dies ist ein Dienst einzig und allein für den Hüter der Unterwelt. Dem überraschenden Griff nach seinem Herzen hat Richard nichts entgegen zu setzen. Die Brandmarkung des Hüters lässt ihn aufschreien. Zedd der tatsächlich Wache hielt versucht ihn zu beruhigen, alles war nur ein Traum, der jetzt vorbei ist. Dadurch werden die beiden Frauen auch wach. Richard verspürt plötzlich starke Schmerzen über seinem Herzen und schiebt seine Kleidung zurück. Zedd erkennt die Brandmarkung des Hüters. Cast Hauptdarsteller Richard Cypher: Craig Horner Kahlan Amnell: Bridget Regan Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander: Bruce Spence Cara Mason: Tabrett Bethell Nebendarsteller Rachel: Jordana Beatty Köchin Martha: Bronwyn Bradley Darken Rahl: Craig Parker Stimme des Hüters: W. Morgan Sheppard Triana: Charisma Carpenter Hauptmann Trimack: James Gaylyn Panis Rahl: Paul Barrett Hauptmann Frannick: Jeff Szusterman Shota: Danielle Cormack Morwyn Bryer: Shane Cortese Hauptmann Krilmark: Kirk Torrance Reiter (am Riss im Schleier): Andrew Cottle * Sprecher: Alex Turrek Schafhirte: Kieran Price Jugendlicher Darken Rahl: James Nola Jugendliche Tarralyn: Alex Catchpole-Ozpinar Easteregg Kategorie:Staffel_2 Kategorie:Episoden